Silence
by Just-Sky
Summary: Meski ia diam dan jarang mengatakan apa yang ia ketahui, ia melihat semuanya termasuk rahasia gelap yang disembunyikan orang-orang darinya dan ketakutan terbesar mereka. Ia melihat dan menganalisa, lalu menyimpulkannya. Tapi, apakah ia tahu akan rahasia yang disembunyikan mengenai dirinya selama bertahun-tahun ini? Lalu bagaimana dengan rahasia hatinya sendiri? Warning Inside


Disclaimer: Vampire Knight bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Matsuri Hino

Warning: AU, Slash, OC, OOC, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Friendhip, Adventure, Romance

Pairing: ZeroSenri, KanaSenri

* * *

**SILENCE**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

Mereka berdua adalah dua insan yang sangat berbeda, bagaikan langit dengan bumi karena perbedaan yang selalu mereka miliki di antara satu dengan lainnya. Meskipun perbedaan yang membentang jauh di antara mereka adalah sebuah hambatan yang memungkinkan keduanya untuk tidak bisa bersatu, namun bila sebuah takdir berkehendak lain maka bisa saja keduanya dipertemukan di dalam suatu keadaan yang sama dan lambat laun perasaan demi perasaan pun bercampur menjadi satu dengan perubahan yang menyertainya. Untuk yang pertama kali mungkin kebencian, kebencian itu bisa berubah menjadi rasa netral sebelum berubah lagi menjadi sebuah hal yang tak terkira bernama persahabatan dan cinta.

Mungkin banyak orang yang tidak akan mempercayainya, melihat perbedaan status yang membentang di antara mereka, juga satu dari kedua orang tersebut membenci ras keduanya yang ia anggap telah membuatnya tersiksa di Bumi ini. Sebuah rahasia yang tidak bisa ditebak, sungguh bahkan hal yang demikian ini tidak pernah muncul dalam benak Senri sebelumnya.

Sang pewaris keluarga Shiki itu hanya bisa duduk termenung di atas bangku kelasnya, dengan sebuah buku yang tengah terbuka di atas mejanya dan sebatang pocky rasa cokelat yang tertanam di antara belahan bibirnya sebelum ia melahapnya dengan . Meski raga dari sang remaja vampire itu hadir di dalam ruang kelas, namun pikirannya tengah melayang jauh dari tempat yang seharusnya ia berada. Otaknya berputar keras untuk mencerna kalimat demi kalimat dari buku novel yang tengah ia baca, mengenai kisah cinta dua buah individual yang berbeda dimana satu di antaranya membenci yang lainnya, namun di akhir kisah mereka yang penuh akan tragedi itu mereka berdua dapat bersatu meski dalam keadaan yang bisa dikatakan tidak baik. Remaja bermata biru azure tersebut hanya bisa mendesah, merasakan kepalanya sedikit memanas karena lelah serta pikirannya bergejolak hebat. Cerita yang tengah ia baca tersebut tidak masuk akal, mana ada di kehidupan yang sebenarnya hal seperti itu bisa terjadi? Mustahil.

Merasa bodoh karena membaca roman picisan yang ia pinjam dari Rima, akhirnya pun Senri menutup novel yang tengah terbuka itu dan menjadikannya sebagai alas keningnya yang sekarang ini terantuk di atas meja. Ia sangat bosan dengan situasi sekarang ini, dan aktivitas modelingnya pun juga terasa sangat membosankan, rasanya ia bisa saja mati kebosanan karena hal-hal monoton yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Apakah saking bosannya Senri sampai ia mau meminjam novel picisan milik Rima dan membacanya? Mungkin saja, sebab itulah yang tengah ia lakukan, dan entah kenapa Senri ingin memukul dirinya sendiri karena itu.

Senri menghembuskan nafas pelan, mencoba untuk melupakan semua kejenuhan serta rasa bosan yang tengah melanda dirinya. Dari tempatnya duduk dan meletakkan kepalanya itu, ia bisa melihat bagaimana Ichijou Takuma tengah membaca salah satu buku manga yang baru saja ia beli, pemuda berambut pirang keemasan itu terlihat sangat bahagia membaca buku bergambar itu, seperti buku manga tersebut adalah sebuah kitab pusaka yang begitu berharga. Meski Senri dan Takuma adalah teman satu kamar, remaja yang sekaligus model terkenal itu tidak pernah paham mengapa Takuma sangat menyukai manga, bahkan bisa ia katakan kalau remaja yang berusia jauh lebih tua darinya itu adalah pecinta manga dan anime buatan manusia, padahal mereka berdua ini bukanlah manusia. Senri gagal paham di sini, dan ia pun membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Mungkin karena tatapan datar Senri yang begitu intens pada sosok Takuma, pemuda yang tadinya tengah sibuk membaca manga tersebut langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh kepada Senri, tidak lupa juga Takuma memberinya sebuah senyuman lebar dan sapaan ramah seperti biasanya sebelum perhatiannya kembali fokus pada buku manga yang ada di tangannya.

Beranjak dari sosok Takuma dengan manganya, Senri pun meletakkan perhatiannya pada satu-satunya vampire berdarah murni yang ada di Cross Academy serta ketua asrama bulan tempat para vampire bernaung di dalam sekolah ini. Kuran Kaname adalah namanya, ia merupakan satu-satunya orang yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan Senri meskipun sedikit jauh dengannya. Orang-orang menganggap Kaname itu sebagai dewa, rajanya para vampire karena ia berasal dari keluarga Kuran serta putra tunggal dari Haruka dan Juri Kuran, adik dari ayahnya Senri. Namun, sedikit yang orang-orang ketahui kalau sebenarnya Kuran Kaname yang sekarang ini bukanlah Kuran Kaname seperti anggapan mereka, Kaname yang duduk di atas bangku paling belakang tersebut adalah sang raja vampire yang telah berusia lebih dari 10.000 ribu tahun. Dan fakta ini tidak ada orang yang tahu, mungkin hanya Senri dan beberapa orang terpilih saja.

Sebuah pertanyaan singkat pun terbentang di sana, akan bagaimana Shiki Senri yang notabene adalah vampire dari kalangan bangsawan biasa bisa tahu akan hal itu. Jawabannya pun sangat singkat, Senri adalah orang yang sangat teliti dan cukup cerdas dalam personalitas diamnya. Ia membiarkan orang-orang menganggapnya diam dan tidak tahu akan apa-apa, padahal di balik semua itu ia bisa melihat semua yang terjadi dari baik kedua mata biru azure miliknya itu. Sebuah ironi di atas ironi memang, namun Senri lebih memutuskan untuk diam dan menganggap semuanya bukanlah masalahnya. Bila Kaname ingin merahasiakan siapa dirinya, maka Senri pun akan melakukannya tanpa perlu disuruh lagi, terlebih anak itu tidak terlalu menyukai jalan pikiran yang Kaname miliki, terlalu pelik dan entah kenapa gelap pada saat yang sama.

Tatapan mata biru milik Senri itu tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang dengan kedua bola mata merah marun milik Kaname, mereka pun saling menatap satu sama lain untuk mengetahui apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh keduanya. Nihil, hasilnya nihil karena topeng emosi yang terpasang begitu tebal, tak bisa dipenetrasi oleh tatapan keduanya untuk satu sama lainnya. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi Senri pun menarik tatapannya untuk bertemu pandang dengan Kaname, meski berikutnya ia masih bisa merasakan tatapan milik Kaname menusuk punggungnya secara tidak langsung.

Entah kenapa Senri merasa dirinya seperti masuk ke dalam jebakan begitu matanya bertemu dengan Kaname, rasanya ada perasaan aneh yang memperingatinya untuk tidak bertemu pandang lagi dengan Kaname di masa depan, dan Senri yang begitu percaya akan instingnya itu pun mematuhinya tanpa mengucapkan banyak protes.

"Senri," panggil teman sebangkunya yang juga partner modelnya ketika gadis itu melihat Senri tiba-tiba berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Aku ingin pergi ke toilet sebentar, ada hal yang harus aku bereskan," jawab Senri dengan suara lirih dan masih dengan nada tanpa emosinya.

Tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi untuk memastikan apakah Rima percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan, serta tanpa menatap kembali ke arah Kaname yang ia yakini masih menatap punggungnya itu, Senri pun langsung keluar dari dalam kelas dengan langkah yang begitu tenang. Sebenarnya bilang izin untuk pergi ke toilet pun adalah alasan yang ia karang saja, ia hanya tidak ingin terjebak di dalam ruang kelas dengan tatapan mata merah milik leluhurnya itu terus-terusan menguntitnya.

Senri tahu kalau Kaname tahu dirinya telah membongkar rahasianya, namun alasan mengapa sang raja vampire tersebut masih bungkam dan tidak bergerak untuk membungkam mulut Senri pun masih menjadi sebuah rahasia, yang sebenarnya tidak ingin Senri ketahui sendiri. Dengan langkah lurus dan pelan, sang model berambut merah marun tersebut berjalan untuk menyusuri koridor gedung sekolah yang sedikit temaram.

Harus ia akui kalau bangunan yang dirancang oleh Cross Kaien ini terbilang sangat bagus, begitu klasik dengan aksen Jerman kuno di dalamnya, sebuah bangunan yang bisa Senri pikir mirip dengan bangunan kastil indah di abad pertengahan yang masih berdiri di Eropa daripada sebuah bangunan sekolah.

Koridor yang temaram ini terlihat begitu sepi tanpa ada penghuni yang melintas di sana, dan sejauh mata memandang pu hanya Senri seorang yang tengah melintasinya di tengah malam seperti ini. Hal ini dikarenakan murid-murid yang selalu meramaiakan tempat ini bukanlah murid dari kelas bulan, melainkan para manusia yang berada di kelas matahari, yang sekarang ini pasti tengah beristirahat di kamar asrama mereka sampai fajar pun membentang di ufuk timur bumi ini. Kedua mata biru langit milik Senri tersebut bergeming dengan sangat kalemnya, ia terus melintasi koridor gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh beberapa lentera dalam diam. Tidak ada sebuah perasaan takut yang terlihat, dan terlebih rasanya tidak beralasan baginya untuk takut melihat Senri sendiri bukanlah manusia yang takut akan hantu, bahkan dia sendiri bukanlah seorang manusia, melainkan seorang vampire.

Angin malam yang sepoi-sepoi pun membelai wajahnya ketika ia telah keluar dari bangunan sekolah yang megah itu, membelai wajahnya dengan begitu lembut layaknya sentuhan sang kekasih khayalan dalam mimpi, tapi perlakuan yang lembut itu cukup membuat tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku karena penat menjadi lebih rileks dari biasanya. Tidak seharusnya Senri berada di pelataran sekolah ketika pelajaran tengah berlangsung, tidak hanya ia melanggar peraturan yang dibuat oleh kepala sekolah namun hal ini juga menyalahi perintah yang dibuat oleh Kaname. Namun, untuk sekali saja dalam hidupnya ia ingin merasakan apa itu yang dinamakan kebebasan, meskipun itu hanya terjadi pada malam ini saja.

Senri terus berjalan lurus sampai dirinya masuk ke dalam hutan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari gedung sekolah, dirinya pun juga harus berhati-hati di sana agar sosoknya tidak ditangkap oleh dua orang prefect yang tengah berpatroli malam ini. Mungkin kalau Yuuki yang menangkapnya, hal itu tidak akan menjadi masalah besar sebab gadis itu pasti akan melepaskannya, mungkin saja Yuuki akan menemaninya berbincang-bincang untuk beberapa saat kemudian sebelum menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke dalam kelas dengan halus. Tapi yang menjadi masalahnya adalah jika orang yang menangkapnya itu adalah Zero, jangankan perkataan halus yang Senri akan terima nantinya, mungkin saja perkataan kasar dan juga pertengkaran singkat di antara keduanyalah yang akan membayang. Atau lebih tepatnya Zero yang menceramahinya dengan kata-kata kasar sementara Senri akan diam. Oleh karena itu dirinya harus lebih berhati-hati dalam mengambil setiap langkah, dalam hati berdoa agar Senri tidak bertemu dengan Zero di tengah perjalanan.

Dua menit kemudian, anak itu pun sampai di pinggir danau kecil yang dipenuhi oleh air dengan pepohonan rindang yang menyelimuti sekelilingnya, tempat itu sangat indah dan Senri pun menemukan dirinya termenung untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

"Lebih baik aku beristirahat di tempat ini untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum kembali ke dalam kelas," ujarnya pada diri sendiri seraya mengambil tempat duduk di tepi danau, dengan punggungnya menyandar pada sebuah pohon yang kokoh di belakangnya.

Ketika ia menatap langit malam yang gelap dan hanya dipenuhi oleh bintang dan sebuah bulan purnama yang ada di langit, suasana nostalgiah pun tiba-tiba saja merasuk ke dalam dirinya, seolah-olah ia kembali ke bayang-bayang masa lalu dan menemukan dirinya kembali berada di pangkuan sang ibu untuk mendengarkan dongeng dan cerita pengantar tidur. Melihat pemandangan yang begitu indah di langit malam tersebut, Senri jadi teringat akan cerita sang ibu mengenai ayahnya yang bernama Kuran Rido. Mungkin dirinya tidak pernah bertemu dengan sang ayah sebelumnya, namun dari cerita sang ibu itu Senri bisa membayangkan bagaimana rupa sang ayah dengan begitu jelas.

Orang-orang sering mengatakan kalau Kuran Rido adalah orang jahat dan sangat berbahaya, memiliki ambisi yang sangat besar serta karena nafsunya kepada sang adik perempuan membuatnya semakin gila sehingga tega untuk membunuh keluarganya sendiri, hanya menyisakan Kaname seorang. Namun, seseorang pernah mengatakan pada Senri kalau dirinya tidak boleh menghakimi seseorang karena cerita yang ia dengar dari orang lain, ada beberapa sisi yang harus ia lihat untuk menilai apakah orang itu baik atau tidak, dan apakah ia patut mendapat simpati dari Senri atau tidak. Dari sini saja Senri tidak sependapat kalau Rido adalah orang yang jahat, ia perlu menyaksikan sendiri serta melihat alasan dari sang ayah untuk menganggap Rido sebagai orang jahat, dan entah kenapa rasanya ia semakin ingin bertemu dengan sang ayah, meskipun hal tersebut tidak mungkin untuk terjadi mengingat dari cerita ibunya sang ayah telah tiada di muka bumi ini.

Bersandar pada batang pohon yang kuat itu pun pada akhirnya membuat Senri memejamkan kedua matanya untuk beberapa saat lamanya, ia mencoba untuk menjernihkan pikirannya sendiri dengan bantuan angin malam yang sepoi-sepoi, masalah akan kerinduannya terhadap sang ayah itu harus ia simpat rapat-rapat, jangan sampai ada orang lain yang tahu akan hal ini. Senri tidak mau kalau orang seperti Kaname tahu akan kerinduannya pada Rido, hal ini akan menimbulkan sebuah perselisihan yang hasilnya tidak akan berbuntut menjadi baik, lebih baik ia menyimpannya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini, vampire! Bukankah seharunya kau ada di dalam kelas dengan orang-orang sejenismu itu?!" Sebuah suara yang kasar dan sangat Senri kenal pun kali ini membuatnya sedikit terlonjak, terkejut akan sebuah bentakan singkat yang tidak ia perhitungkan sebelumnya.

Mungkin dirinya sudah memikirkan sebuah kemungkinan kalau Zero adalah orang yang menangkapnya selain Yuuki, namun yang tidak ia perhitungkan adalah kecepatan Zero dalam melakukan penangkapan, sangat singkat dari apa yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

Senri pun membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi terpajang dan ia pun mendongak ke atas, melihat bagaimana Zero dengan seragam murid kelas matahari yang terpasang di sana tengah memberikan tatapan ganas pada sang model. Sebuah tatapan yang diselimuti kebencian serta kemarahan itu ditujukan kepada Senri, seolah-olah remaja itu adalah cacing yang seharusnya berada di bawah pijakan kaki Zero dan pantas untuk dibinasakan. Menjijikkan, namun ekspresi Senri tidaklah berubah.

"Aku hanya duduk bersantai di sini, Kiryu-kun, apakah aku menyalahi aturan?" Pertanyaan Senri itu melesat begitu saja dengan nada yang sangat polos layaknya seorang anak berusia lima tahun yang bertanya apakah memakan cokelat terlalu banyak adalah tindakan yang salah.

"Tindakan yang kau lakukan itu lebih dari salah, vampire, kau jelas-jelas menyalahi aturan yang sudah dibuat," di sini Zero pun mengeluarkan sebuah pisto berwarna silver dan ukiran mawar dan rantai yang begitu familiar dan mengacungkannya kepada Senri untuk beberapa saat kemudian. "Kalau kau tidak mau peluru dari _Bloody Rose _menerjang kulitmu yang keras itu, aku sarankan kau segera kembali ke dalam kelas!"

Nada yang dingin itu membuat kening Senri mengernyit, rupa-rupanya tuan prefect yang tengah menodong Senri menggunakan senjata anti-vampire tersebut tengah memiliki mood yang jelek, namun sejak kapan Zero pernah memiliki mood yang bagus? Seingat Senri hal itu tidak pernah terjadi, kecuali kalau bangsa vampire sudah musnah dari muka bumi ini. Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Kiryu Zero sangat membenci vampire seperti Senri yang membenci pencuri pocky-pockynya, jadi yang bisa Senri lakukan hanya mengernyitkan kening tanpa berpindah dari tempat duduknya tersebut.

"Kurasa peraturan yang dibuat oleh Cross-san itu terlalu berlebihan, ia tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau aku akan ditembak mati karena bolos dari kelas," sanggah Senri, bibirnya mengerucut lucu karena memikirkan dirinya akan dihadiahi tembakan panas yang bisa membuatnya lemah, _Bloody Rose _itu kan senjata anti vampire yang artinya ia tidak boleh terkena serpihan pelurunya. "Terlebih, aku tidak meminum darah manusia di sekitar sini 'kan?"

Perkataannya tadi mungkin terdengar sangat kasual dan tidak ada kewaspadaan diri di sana, bila orang lain yang mendengar pasti mereka akan tertawa akan kejujuran yang dilandasi oleh kepolosan, tapi nyatanya pekataan yang Senri keluarkan tersebut memberikan pengaruh lain pada Zero. Pemuda berambut silver dengan mata berwarna lavender itu malah terlihat semakin kesal, kedua matanya yang telah memandang sosok Senri dengan jijik pun semakin menyipit seolah-olah Senri adalah makhluk yang ingin ia binasakan dari muka bumi. Dalam artian singkat, Zero tidak menyukai bantahan yang ditujukan kepadanya tersebut.

"Apa Kuran sudah kehilangan sentuhannya sampai ia membiarkan seekor vampire kecil sepertimu lolos dari pengawasannya? Apakah ia sebegitu lengahnya sampai peraturan yang ia buat bersama kepala sekolah bodoh itu dilanggar oleh anak buahnya sendiri?"

Desah nafas yang tercipta dari Zero setelah melayangkan cercaan kepada sang kepala keluarga Kuran itu mulai terdengar, matanya yang tengah melayangkan tatapan penuh jijik serta kemarahan pun terus beradu pandang dengan mata Senri yang kelihatan begitu kalem. Kalau saja Senri bukan Senri namun orang yang sangat memuja Kaname layaknya apa yang dilakukan oleh Hanabusa, mungkin dalam detik itu juga ia akan marah dan langsung menyerang Zero, sehingga pertarungan di antara keduanya pun tidak akan terhindarkan. Tapi sayangnya Senri adalah Senri, dan ia pun tidak peduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu meski dirinya berada dalam pengawasan Kaname, baginya Kaname itu bukanlah Dewa yang harus ia sembah dan puja-puja, terlebih lagi sikapnya itu bisa dikatakan netral pada Kaname.

Melainkan merasa marah seperti apa yang Zero bayangkan, Senri hanya diam bergeming pada tempat duduknya yang tidak jauh dari danau jernih dengan pantulan bayangan bulan di tengahnya, ia bahkan tidak merubah ekspresi wajahnya yang datar dan menyembunyikan berbagai macam emosi itu.

"Kiryu-kun sepertinya membenci Kaname-sama, ya?" Hanya kalimat singkat yang dipenuhi akan ketertarikan itulah yang bisa Zero utarakan, dan bagaimana mungin ia bisa marah hanya karena nama salah seorang vampire berdarah murni dihina oleh seorang _hunter._

Kemarahan yang tidak beralasan itu bukanlah gayanya, namun netral adalah gaya yang Senri pilih untuk menghindari konflik antara vampire dengan _hunter, _meskipun secara singkat ia adalah satu dari dua vampire yang ada di sini.

Dengan tatapan yang begitu netral, vampire yang berparas manis itu pun menatap Zero dengan tatapan 'aku-tahu-apa-yang-kau-pikirkan' seraya mendengus kecil ketika tatapan bola mata lavender tersebut terlihat melebar, seolah-olah ini adalah pertama kalinya Zero mendengar seorang vampire di tempat itu tidak memuji sosok sang pemimpin. Senri pun mengendikkan bahunya tanpa ada rasa peduli yang menyelimutinya, malahan dirinya pun memberikan instruksi kepada Zero untuk bergabung dengan dirinya di tempat itu, ia pun memukul-mukul pelan tempat kosong yang ada di sampingnya untuk Zero.

"Daripada kau berdiri seperti itu dengan menodongkan pistol ke arahku, lebih baik kau bergabung denganku saja di sini," ujar Senri lagi, ia pun mengalihkan tatapannya dari Zero untuk menatap ke arah danau yang memperlihatkan pantulan bulan di atas air, sungguh indah dan sedap dipandang oleh mata. "Meskipun Kiryu-kun mencoba untuk melaporkanku pada Kaname-sama maupun pada kepala sekolah kalau aku tengah bolos, aku tidak akan pergi dari tempat ini."

"Vampire!"

"Kau tak bisa menghina bangsa vampire seperti itu hanya karena kau dilahirkan dari keluarga pemburu vampire, Kiryu-kun," ukiran senyum kecil pun kini terulas dengan singkat di bibir Senri, menolak semua hinaan yang mungkin saja akan diberikan oleh Zero pada dirinya tanpa alasan tersebut. "Terlebih lagi, bukankah kau sendiri juga seorang vampire?"

Senri bukanlah orang yang bodoh maupun vampire yang bersembunyi di baling bayangannya Kaname, ia cukup jeli dalam mengamati segala hal yang ada di sekitarnya meski ia tidak pernah mengutarakan apa yang ia ketahui selama ini. Selama berbulan-bulan lamanya tinggal di Cross Academy dan mengamati semua hal yang terjadi di sini, ia tidaklah bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui kalau Kiryu Zero bukan lagi manusia seperti yang orang kira. Tatto yang tergambar pada leher Zero itu sudah bisa mengutarakan apa yang ingin ia ketahui secara jelas.

Tatto yang terlukis di leher Zero tersebut bukanlah tatto sembarangan, juga bukan sebuah tatto yang Zero buat sendiri untuk menandakan jiwa pemberontaknya kepada orang lain serta aturan yang dibuat oleh kepala sekolah Cross. Senri pernah melihat tatto yang seperti itu dari sebuah buku tua yang ia temukan di dalam perpustakaan keluarganya, tatto itu merupakan sebuah tatto yang dibuat khusus untuk mengekang jiwa vampire yang merasuk dalam tubuh korban yang digigit oleh vampire berdarah murni. Sifatnya mungkin hanya sementara, namun cukup efisien. Dan bila Zero memiliki tatto itu bukankah hal ini sudah cukup membuktikan teori yang Senri buat mengenai pemburu vampire muda tersebut bukanlah seorang manusia yang seutuhnya lagi, namun seorang vampire level D yang suatu saat akan kehilangan jiwanya dan menjadi seorang vampire level E yang gila.

Bibir Senri berkedut singkat saat ia merasakan tubuhnya terpelanting ke belakang dengan begitu cepat, bahkan ia pun tidak sempat untuk mengedipkan kelopak matanya sebelum ia menemukan dirinya sendiri berbaring di atas tanah dengan Zero yang mencengkeram kerah seragam yang dikenakannya dan mencekik lehernya. Tatapan yang begitu liar dan sarat akan kemarahan bisa Senri lihat, begitu indah namun berbahaya pada saat yang sama.

"AKU BUKANLAH VAMPIRE SEPERTI KALIAN! DIAMLAH DAN JANGAN SOK TAHU AKAN HAL YANG KAU TIDAK KETAHUI!" Teriakan Zero itu cukup membahana di seluruh penjuru hutan, membuat takut beberapa hewan kecil yang mendengar raungan tersebut.

Senri merasakan dirinya seperti masuk ke kandang singa, dalam sebuah istilah tentunya karena kejadian yang sebenarnya ia tentu tidak akan takut ketika berhadapan dengan singa di kebun binatang maupun di alam liar. Tunggu, apa ia memikirkan tentang singa lagi? Ini sudah kedua kalinya dalam minggu ini, dan kalau sampai Takuma tahu akan mimpi Senri yang memburu singa kemarin, bisa-bisa pemuda berambut pirang keemasan tersebut akan mencubit pipinya sampai memerah, tipikal Takuma.

Rasa-rasanya pikiran Senri yang melayang-layang entah ke mana itu semakin menambah kekesalan Zero saja, ia pun semaking mengeratkan genggamannya pada kerah Senri, membuat remaja yang bertubuh jauh lebih kecil darinya tersebut tersadar dari lamunan dan terbatuk-batuk kecil karena jalan nafasnya tercekik oleh cengkeraman kuat dari Zero. Mungkin di sini ada pertanyaan kecil yang membayangi sosok Zero, ia berpikir kenapa Senri yang notabene seorang vampire level B tersebut tidak melawannya, malahan remaja bermata biru azure tersebut hanya tergolek pasrah di bawah cengkeraman Zero.

"Aku sangat membenci vampire, aku membenci bangsamu! Karena kalianlah hidupku menjadi seperti ini!" Desis Zero, semakin tidak peduli akan sang model yang kesusahan bernafas itu. "Kalian adalah vampire yang menjijikkan, memangsa manusia untuk dijadikan makanan. Sangat menjijikkan! Kenapa kalian tidak mati saja dan meninggalkan kami sendiri?!"

Zero tidak suka dirinya disamakan dengan makhluk menjijikkan bernama vampire, bahkan ia bisa merasakan emosinya semakin memuncak karena kalimat polos yang diucapkan dari sang model itu, rasanya kemarahan yang Zero miliki itu menguar ke mana-mana. Ingatannya kepada wanita yang telah membuat kehidupannya seperti neraka itu kembali berputar-putar di dalam otaknya, secara tidak langsung ia pun mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada leher yang terlihat begitu rapuh tersebut.

Warna hitam yang pekat akan emosi pun menyelimuti dirinya, dan semuanya pun buyar sedikit demi sedikit saat ia merasakan sebuah sentuhan yang halus menyentuh tato yang terpatri pada lehernya. Pemuda bermata lavender tersebut menatap ke bawah, hanya untuk melihat Senri adalah orang yang membelai tato di lehernya dengan begitu lembut, meski tangan yang digunakannya itu sedikit bergetar karena kondisinya yang tengah Zero cekik tersebut.

"Kiryu-kun mungkin me-membenci v-vampire," Senri sudah hampir kehabisan nafas di sini, ia tidak memberikan sedikit pun perlawanan meski kondisinya bisa dibilang tidak baik. "T-tapi...apa Kiryu-kun tidak p-pernah berpikir kalau kami j-juga hidup d-dalam du-dunia tanpa pilihan di sini?"

Kedua mata lavender Zero pun terbelalak lebar setelah kalimat yang susah untuk dikatakan oleh Senri terdengar padanya, dan detik itu pula Zero pun mulai merenggangkan cengkeraman yang ia miliki pada leher yang begitu rapuh tersebut tanpa melepas tatapannya pada sepasang mata biru yang mulai kehilangan fokusnya.

_Tuhan, apa yang aku lakukan? _Pertanyaan singkat yang muncul di bekan Zero pun tak terjawab, hanya belaian tangan lembut itulah yang menyentuh tatonya sebelum semuanya berhenti di sana, ia pun hanya bisa diam saat melihat sang model berambut merah marun tersebut tidak sadarkan diri pada detik itu pula.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah menyempatkan mampir dan membaca fic ini.

Author: Sky


End file.
